


Take Me

by Talon_Bell



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Hermaphrodites, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon_Bell/pseuds/Talon_Bell
Summary: Hannah gets a surprise when Kim asks her out, finally, then Kim gets her own surprise.





	1. Hannah and Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not too well written, but I can't get out of doing Yogsmut and I imagine you guys will still like the sex. Although I'm probably gonna start doing some more Fandoms.

Kim woke up from a sleepless night, she rolled over and got out of bed. She was naked as the day she was born, the light of her lamp as she flicked it on reflected off her wet womanhood and showed the bundled up spaghetti-strap, sexy bra, and panties on the floor. Unfortunately this was not due to a lucky night, but a rather disappointing one. Another date had gone over how she had predicted, being forced to use a vibe. The toy in question still glistened on her night stand. It had been Kim's substitute boyfriend had been her replacement since dating had bore no fruit. No matter if she went on wild dates with girls to lesbian bars, or simplistic dates with guys at her places no one stuck around to shag. 

Kim pushed this disappointment into the back of her mind, shutting the vibe into her drawer. She tosses her clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower. She took a deep breath as the warm water hit her chest. She grabbed her breasts and began rubbing the water all over her body and running her fingers through her hair. She lathered her hair and smiled as the suds flowed down her body, tickling her nipples and careening down her body to her vulva and crack. Her hands slowly followed and she began to cup her groin to warm herself up. She breathed slowly as her fingers pinched her clit. “Oh, Hannah.” Kim exhaled to herself. Her friend had become the center of her fantasies. It had become part of her routine really. Her own fingers were replaced with Hannah's tongue in her mind as she came, her wetness leaking down her leg. She finished her shower and dried off sitting down, still naked, she ate a lonely breakfast thinking of her blonde muse

For about a year now Hannah had woken alone, she just haven't found the confidence to get into another relationship yet. She pulled the covers off her half naked body, it pulled up her nightgown and a stiff wind hit her morning wood. This was a rude reminder of her being a hermaphrodite. The reason her relationship status had been so vacant in this past year. Her little addition had made it hard for her to live like a normal woman. She often wished to get rid of it, she already had a functional vagina and labia even ovaries, so she could very easily get rid of her penis and testicles without affecting the rest of her, but it was harder than she thought. Like it or not it was part of her, and she didn't have the heart to get rid of it. 

Hannah took a look at the clock and decided she had time to deal with her hard-on. She grabbed her laptop and looked up something to beat her lady-man meat to. She briefly considered going to ArchivesofOurOwn and looking at some fanfics, but after seeing a title like Yogsexcapades:... She figured only a creepy degenerate would write a story like that. Instead she opted for some good old fashioned porno. She got some lube on her hand and pulled back her foreskin to begin pleasuring herself, she found a video where a black guy was fucking a tiny asian girl with the best ass. Hannah tried to just lie back and indulge herself, but she was having difficulty deciding what she wanted to fantasies about, if she wanted to be the woman or the man. This question has popped up in Hannah's head a few times since breaking up with Lewis. She had always been with men and always fantasized about men, but lately she'd noticed women a little more as of late. She'd caught herself eyeing up her female colleagues which scared her a little bit. In fact, as she watched this man pound this woman's tight pussy she fantasized that she was the man. She grabbed her tits and began stroking harder and faster until she came all over her belly. 

She wiped it off and turned off the porn, mildly disgusted by the images on her computer when she was done. She then got up and showered to get the rest of her sticky seed off her stomach. Even after relieving herself Hannah's little soldier continued his salute. Hannah sighed and just realized that she had to use the medical tape today. Her cock strained hard as she walked out the door to get to Yogtowers, all the while thinking of the cute girls ass from the porno, and then thinking about another tiny asian girl with a great ass. Then she felt the tape peeling.

Kim's job had gotten quite a bit better now that she no longer had to make videos. Her duties at the Yogscast had thankfully gone down to little more than showing up. This gave her time to think of some of her relationship issues. She figured that she had to get in a stable relationship soon, her parents had been hounding her about it since she turned thirty. They obviously wanted her to give them grandchildren, despite her own feelings on it. Not to mention her connections with everyone excluding Hannah. 

It's not like it hadn't crossed her mind though, a relationship with Hannah. Although she figured any sort of move on her would be shut down, after all Hannah wasn't a lesbian. 'No, she's a perfectly normal woman.’ Kim thought to herself, disappointed.

Lewis’ bulge pointed like an arrow into Hannah's face. She had tuned out of what he was saying the second she noticed it. It brought back memories of when they were together. How he fucked her, and how she occasionally fucked him. She figured that this must be some plot of his get her back in the sack, he clearly didn't mind her eyeing up his huge sausage. “Is that alright?” He said Hannah looked up and her mouth dropped open, drool flowing out. “Uh…” was all she managed when he smiled at her, patted her on the head and left causing her face to flush. She wiped her face off and tried to go back to work, only to realize she had another hard-on. 

Hannah decided to deal with her painfully hard erection and her hot leaking pussy. She slammed into a stall, forgetting to check if someone else was in there. She peeled off her panties and the medical tape keeping her erection in check, and began sucking off her fingers and rubbing her balls. She slowly moved her hand up her cock. She moaned as she jerked off her cock. She spit on her hand to lubricate it as she allowed her body to take over and she went into autopilot. She pumped her cock and filled her pussy with her fingers not thinking about anything except sex. Her mind raced with images of her getting fucked by men, and her fucking men and women. Most of them were from the office, she specifically kept going back to Kim. She didn't know why, but her mind found comfort in hold Kim, kissing her, and fucking her. “Oh, Kim!” She moaned as her hand smacked against flesh.

Kim sat stunned as she listened to her best friend masturbating to her in the next stall. At first she tried to deny that it was her, but when she started moaning “Kkkkiiiiiiimmmm...” it became undeniable, plus the thought of any other woman masturbating to her wasn't much better. She had a pit in her stomach and she was debating whether or not to make her presence known. She thought about just lifting her legs up and waiting till Hannah left, but then she thought that this may be her in on a date with the girl of her dreams. “Uh… Hannah?” The slapping halted immediately.

Hannah couldn't believe it, she had let herself get caught. Her heart almost beat out of her chest when Kim started talking. “Hey, Hannah. I, uh…. How are you?” Hannah bit her lip, “Uh, pretty good. How much of that did you hear, or see for that matter.” Kim stifled a laugh, making Hannah think she was screwed. “Well, I um didn't see anything, but I heard you moaning about me a lot.” Hannah dropped her hot face into her sweaty hands. “I mean. It was actually kind of flattering.” Kim said. “Really?!” Hannah asked, rather shocked. “Yeah, I mean I've always had a little crush on you.” She says a little embarrassed. “Really?” “Yeah, I've actually thought about asking you on a date.” Kim would have never asked Hannah out before, but now she had a little leverage. “Uh, sure Kim. I've thought about going out with you too, obviously.” Hannah said before starting to make plans for their date.

A few days later Hannah was getting ready for her date. She took a while to pick out a nice dress, he went with a flowery blue one, she put on some make-up, and of course hide her cock in her panties. She'd been at it for a while and gotten good at it, as long as she didn't get a boner. Kim sat outside Hannah's house in her car in her short tight purple dress. 'I hope she doesn't think I look slutty.’ Kim thought as she bit her lip. 

Hannah rushed out to the car, stuffing a few condoms in her purse out of instinct. “You ready?” She asked Kim. To which the older girl just nodded. They drove to see the new Star Wars movie at a dinner and drinks movie theater, it seemed like a fitting first date. Hannah paid for them both, “Oh, trying to get lucky tonight?” Kim quipped. Hannah was a bit shocked at the implication and blushed heavily. Kim punched her arm and and giggled, pulling her to their seats in the back. They ordered some food and a bit of alcohol. 

As the minutes ticked by and the two downed drinks as the last act of the movie came. Kim began to lean on Hannah and snuggle into her. Hannah put her arm around Kim and pressed her lips to the crown of her head. Hannah then tensed up as she felt her johnson get hard. Kim sensed this and began to move her hand slowly to Hannah's crotch and grabbed what she thought was gonna be a slippery pussy. Instead she got a handful of man meat. 

Hannah forgot to breath for a second when she thought she was caught, when she thought Kim was going to run out of the theater and never speak to her again. Then she saw one of the most shocking things ever, Kim's devious smile. “Is that a strap-on?” She whispered. Hannah simply nodded, not wanting to correct her. “Do you want me to lube it up?” Kim asked and she started lifting up Hannah's dress. Hannah stopped her quickly and kissed her as a distraction, and so she could think of something. After a two minute kiss Hannah said “Let's save it for tonight.” and they both went back to cuddling till the movie ended.

They had to get an Uber home because they were both hammered. Hannah's house was closest so the guy went there first, Hannah thought that was the end of their date but she then heard Kim get out of the car too. “Kim, you're not going back to your place?” Kim just started kissing her neck and said, “You're not getting rid of me that easily, not till you fuck me with this bad boy.” she said grabbing what she thought was the strap-on again.

Hannah attempted to protest, but the feel of Kim's tongue in her mouth stopped any of that, and she absent mindedly pulled Kim back to her room. She zealously pulled off Kim's tight dress making her fat ass jiggle. Kim straddled Hannah's belly and pulled her dress and bra off her shoulders. Hannah's head went blank after the cold air hit her bare breasts and the alcohol filling it prevented her from from stopping Kim from pulling off the rest of her dress, then her panties, and Hannah finally came back to her senses when she heard Kim's gasp. 

Kim stared at the unexpected member she saw between her best friend's thighs. She looked Hannah in the eye for an answer, but when she didn't get one she asked, “Are you a guy?” She asked, not knowing what else to ask. Hannah hung her head and whimpered. “No, I'm a hermaphrodite.” she said, sounding like she was gonna cry. Kim rushed over to her and hugged her. “Why didn't you tell me?” 

Hannah started to breath deeply and wanted to try and explain, but then she saw Kim’s look. Kim was almost drooling as she looked at her thick cock. She then noticed that Kim started crawling over to her and grabbed Hannah's sensitive and throbbing member. “Wait, Kim…” Hannah tried to say, Kim only responded by shushing her and licking Hannah's precum off the tip of her dick. Hannah grasped and pulled Kim's head the rest of the way down her aching member. Kim with her mouth full and began searching for Hannah's pussy to finger it. She pushed in a finger and began fumbling around for a g-spot, not an easy thing to find on a hermaphrodite. Kim started testing the insides of her friends pussy, she couldn't quite find it so she settled for the spot that made Hannah moan the loudest.

Kim's finger made her feel like someone was giving her a handjob on the inside of her dick. She thrusted up into Kim's throat until she came in her small mouth. Kim pulled off and sat back, “Did you enjoy that?” She asked. Hannah responded by pulling her into her lap and kissing her neck. She unhooked Kim's bra and began kissing down to her right nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and began to cup her mounds. Hannah slowly peeled off Kim's wet panties, laid her down on the bed and kissed down to her shaven pussy. Hannah had never eaten pussy before, and her own was a little different so any kind of comparison was hard, but she had Kim screaming nonetheless.

Hannah rose got up from between Kim's legs and grabbed her purse. “What are you getting from there?” Kim asked coyly. “Condoms.” Hannah answered very matter of factly. Kim crawled over to her and took the rubber out of her hand. “Let me.” Kim said, popping it in her mouth. Kim grabbed Hannah's still throbbing member and slowly applied the condom with her mouth. 

With the rubber firmly on Hannah's cock Kim straddled her hips and used her weight to push Hannah down onto her back. Kim directed Hannah's cock into her delicate pussy. Hannah grabbed Kim's ass and began to pull and push Kim along her thick pole. “Oh, you're so tight.” Hannah moaned out as she fucked Kim.

Kim shook her chubby butt cheeks up and down Hannah's love-stick. Kim would have usually grabbed her lover's shoulders for leverage when she went at Hannah's tits for this. Hannah screamed out as Kim pressed down hard on her tits. Kim silenced her screams with a kiss and hugged her. She continued to grind down on Hannah's cock. Hannah bit Kim's lip and rubbed her clit till she came. Kim's orgasm made her tear up Hannah's back and the pain from Kim's scratching caused Hannah to blow her load into the condom.

Kim flipped down onto her back and began to cuddle into Hannah's back. Hannah peeled her condom off and threw it in the trash. “Thank you… Kim.” Hannah heaved out through heavy breath. Kim responded by nuzzling into her.


	2. Lewis is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim have been together for six months now, but someone wants to throw a wrench in that.

Hannah woke with a hard on and Kim beside her naked, this had been regular for them the past 6 month. They hadn't made their relationship public knowledge or even told anyone at the office but they had already debated moving in together just so they could fuck more often and so Kim didn't have to work anymore. She hadn't brought in a decent paycheck, so they both thought it would be better if Hannah was the breadwinner. “Hey Kimmy.” Hannah tried to coax Kim out of her deep sleep so she could deep dick her. 

Kim woke up to her lover shaking her shoulder, Kim stretched and yawned awake and turned to see that it was six in the morning, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes “Why did you wake me up?” She asked as Hannah pushed herself up and got on top of Kim. Forcing Kim to look into her dimpled cheeks and full lips with her hair flowing down like a dirty-gold waterfall as Kim looked up at her sexy ice-blue eyes. “Because I have to be at work in two hours and I’m horny.” Hannah said as she locked lips with her malaysian siren. Kim grabbed onto one of Hannah’s large breasts in her tiny hands and reached around to caress Hannan’s womanly thighs and thick ass cheeks.

Hannah looked down at her pretty asian lili under her, as her cock meticulously filled up and became more erect. Her red and black hair partly shaved off to make her look like a sexy little punk, Hannah caressed her chubby cheeks and looked into her warm brown doe eyes. “Because I have to be at work in two hours and I’m horny.” Hannah said as she grabbed onto her perfect ass with both her manicured hands. She moaned into her lover’s mouth as Kim’s perky nipples pressed into Hannah’s huge ones. Hannah pulled away from her and ran her hands through her hair, looking into each other’s eyes and as they both heaved with heavy breath. “Spread your legs.” Hannah wheezed in desperation as her near seven inch cock strained from hardness.

Kim hooked her arms around Hannah's neck and braced herself for a good fucking. As Hannah slipped into her pussy Kim screamed out and her back arched to get closer to her lover. Hannah grabbed Kim around the back and pulled her down onto her cock. Hannah's rough poundings continued until she was forced to pull out and cum on Kim's belly. They kissed deeply and went about their morning until Hannah had to leave for work, they kissed deeply again and want their separate ways.

Hannah went about a very nice day at the office, she laughed with friends, played some games and made some great videos, and managed to do it all without doxxing any 12 year olds. The day seemed perfect until Lewis showed up at her office. “How have you been Hannah?” He asked nonchalantly, and Hannah thought nothing of it. “Oh, Lewis! Things have been great!” She started talking about how smoothly the day had gone. As she talked Lewis snuck around behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Hannah's eyes widened and it felt like a knife was stabbed into her gut. 'Oh God, what is he doing?’ she thought as he unhooked her bra through her shirt.

Hannah's nails dug into her desk as he rubbed her breast, kissed her neck, and reached down to rub her slit and balls. She jumped up and turned to him, “Lewis, what are you doing?!” she asked trying to back away from him. “I'm fucking you.” He responded calmly. “W...we broke up.” she said trying to defend herself. Lewis just smiled and grabbed her by her arms and kissed her deeply. She tried to resist, but he grabbed her around the thighs and threw her on the desk. “Wait Lewis this is wrong! I have a girlfriend!” “Kim, I know.” He said matter of factly. 

Hannah was so shocked that she didn't even object as he pulled off her yoga pants and his own showing his huge prick. “I’m going to fuck you Hannah, because you still belong to me no matter what.” Hannah wanted to object, but the words were caught in her throat as he stroked his huge schlong. “And maybe if you still want your little pet I'll let you keep her, she's got a nice ass anyway, and I would love to fuck her when I'm bored with you.” She remembered the way he used to say this stuff to her and make her feel more reliant on him. “All you need to do is admit you want it.” He said poking his engorged head at her pussy, but not in. She tried to say no because she was still afraid of him, but she still loved him in a sense and still loved his huge cock in her pussy. “Yes, I want it.” as she said that he thrust into her and started rubbing her “clit” with two fingers.

It didn't take long for her to cum on herself, but after she did Lewis flipped her over and fucked her doggystyle and when she came like that he pulled her up and fucked her in a stand and carry position, she came again and her cum leaked down her shaft to her pussy and he came inside her right after. He sat her back down on the chair and left, as he made his exit he told her to stay here till he came back. Leaving her cum sodden and worried for Kim.


End file.
